


As The Light Goes Out

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Is that main character death I spy?, I’m just gonna stop with these tags now, Joey can burn in hell, Like a wiggiling pussing shapeless slug, Poor Norman, Poor Susie, There’s also this weird Ink Susie, We have now come to killing off the important characters, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Perhaps she was staring at the clouds of heaven with those eyes.Or the fires of hell.Joey didn’t really care which.





	1. The Lighter Side Of Hell

_23rd October 1937_

Norman arrived after work. He had packed up his projector booth and hurriedly made his way to the lift. He left the building with the others, falling back once no one was looking. He had made his way through the halls with a haunting sense of paranoia, his brain trying to convince him that someone was watching him. At long last he reached the room. The Ink Machine loomed before him. None of the lights were on, But he didn’t intend to give himself away like that. Looking upward, moonlight poked through the cracks in the roof like spotlights, once more brining his attention to the cursed machine. A shiver went through him. Something about that thing wasn’t right. He just couldn’t place his finger on it. _One question at a time. Remember what your here for. Susie._ He rubbed his hands together and blew on them in an effort to keep them warm. _When did it get this cold? The hallway was perfectly warm-FOCUS. Don’t get sidetracked._ He surveyed the room. A tool box lay nearby, the sillouhettes of tools placed inside. A large black void lay beneath the machine, boxes scattered around the area. A few pipes lined the walls, pumping the cursed liquid that managed to stain every last workers skin in one way or another. He tapped his foot. _When are they going to come?_

* * *

 Susie hung around for just a bit longer fixing one of those strange Gent machines on Level S. Thomas tried to convince her leave, stating that she was ‘unqualified to handle machinery’.   _Idiot._ She thought, tweaking another wire. _Mr Drew’s been making me pick up mechanics slack for months! And he still doubts me!_ She recoiled at some sparks before smiling. She stood up, dusting herself off. _I guess Mr Drew was right to give me this job as well as voice acting. I’m surprisingly good at it._ Checking the time on a nearby clock she left the room. The studio was incredibly sinister at night. Dark hallways with all consuming black liquid. Stepping into the lift Susie pressed a button marked as **Level M**. It came to a stop and slid open and Susie made her way into the dark halls of the Music Department. She slipped from shadow to shadow, wary of every sight and sound. Eventually, she came upon the forbidden room. She opened the door and crept inside, revealing a small room with a rug and sheets covering unknown items. She ignored all of this, making her way into the next room. The walls were tiled, laying upon a set of drawers an axe. She picked it up and examined it, weighing it in her hands and taking a few swings. Now adjusted once more, she turned and left the room retracing her path until she reached the elevator once more. It sealed her in like a cage and ascended to where she intended to do a dark deed. 

* * *

 Norman shifted about on his feet impatiently. _What’s taking them so long? Joey Drew likes to be late, yes, but Susie is incredibly punctual! What reason would she have to be late?_ He let out a tired sigh. How badly he wanted to go home and rest his weary legs. Get a mug of warm coffee and read until his eyes begged for him to rest. He shook that thought out of his mind. _No. This is too important. If I succeed I could find out what really happened to those employees. I could bring Mr Drew to justice, let the employees live their lives in peace. I could save Allison. Poor girl never deserved to be in this studio with the likes of me and the others. She should be in a stable job with fair pay, not this hell hole of lies and conspiracy._ He crossed his arms and stared at the stars through the holes in the roof.

* * *

 Susie steadily walked down the hall. This was it. She was approaching the end, the revenge she deserved. She stopped just before the door. Doubts entered her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing them to flow out, leaving only a goal. That singular gleaming goal, a halo shining above her head. She opened her narrowed eyes. Sticking her head out she spotted a figure in the shadows. _Him._

* * *

 Beautiful pinpricks of light in the night sky. An infinite night sky in an endless universe. Norman smiled. Even though life was bad, even though it would torture him, it was the small things like this that made it worth living. Like seeing Allison and Wally laugh over a joke they told one another, the memories of Sammy blushing at Susie’s flirting, Shawn, Grant and Murray miserably failing yet still persevering nonetheless, Thomas, Lacie and Bertrum sitting in peace and quite with their cigarettes, lost in their thoughts. _Guess life isn’t that bad at all._ He checked the time and frowned. _Still could be better without people like Joey._

* * *

 Susie advanced towards him step by step, careful to avoid the few creaky boards. She flexed her fingers, the axe clutched tightly in her hands. The man glanced at his watch before putting his hands behind his back once more. Her mouth was a thin line as she came to a stop behind him. 

* * *

 A sigh escaped him once more. _Maybe they moved the meeting. Yeah, that would make sense. Would explain why they’re so late. If that’s the case, it’s about time I leave._ He began to turn around. 

A deep breath sounded. Time froze.

* * *

 Susie let out a scream of rage and swung.

* * *

Norman turned and held out his hands in defence. He got a brief look at a pair of rage filled blue eyes.

**A faded gasp of shock sounded in his ears. Pain ripped through his neck. And-**

* * *

 The body crumpled to the ground, blood leaking onto the floor. Susie stared at it, wide eyed, her entire body petrified. The axe fell from her finger and clattered on the floor. Everything stopped. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of the cold dead eyes. She fell to her knees as sobs of grief racked her body. She reached out to touch his hand. It was freezing. She practically chocked on her own sorrow as she banged her fist on the ground.

“No....N-N”, A shaky breath, “No!”

 _This is all my fault. He’s dead. Oh god he really is dead. And his bloods on_ **my hands. My abominable awful hands.** _How can anyone love me now? How can I get Alice now?! She’s supposed to be good and pure and I have become a_ **monster.** _And Sammy will never come back! He’ll never forgive me, I can’t forgive myself! What have I done?!_ **What have I done?** Her head lifted up at the sound of laughter. She looked over her shoulder as tears dried on her face. Hatred bubbled and boiled inside of her as Joey smirked like the whole scene was some funny joke. He clapped as she stood up, some of Norman’s blood on her right hand.

”What a show! A round of applause for Miss Campbell!”, He let out another malicious laugh, “Oh, this is perfect! The man who wanted to protect you slain by your very hand.”

Susie wanted to cover her ears at his third laugh but found her body immovable. She was a stone statue at an exhibition. And Joey had been watching this whole time. His regained his composure, a serious expression covering up the once joyous face.

”How did it feel?”, He asked, slowly walking towards her, “Killing him?”

Susie clenched her hand she into fists. The hatred burned her insides, filling up every ounce of her, creeping up her throat like bile. 

“Did it feel exhilarating? Cathartic?”, She looked at the ground as her shoulders rose and fell with her heavy breaths, “It always is.”

She let out another scream of rage, a scream of sorrow and madness too. She ran at him, arms outstretched. He waited until the last second before merely stepping out of the way. She skidded to a halt and turned around. An arm wrapped around her torso, shoving her against him. She kicked and screamed against his grasp, rage fuelling her feeble struggles. There were no words for her hatred. Not that she had a chance to speak. Something cold went across her neck. She was silent in agony, a warm liquid dripping down her neck. She gasped and chocked on her own blood. She wanted to say something, anything, scream for help. But she couldn’t. Joey gently held her in his arms, yet gripping with carefully concealed hate. He stared at her with a blank face, but his eyes were filled with joy at her suffering. She tried to raise her weak arm but he let out a quiet ‘shhh’ and pushed it back down. She stared at her own miserable reflection in his pupils. The blood gathered in her mouth and filled her quickly numbing senses. With the last of her strength, her eyes forced out tears, adding a salty taste to her mouth. Slowly but surely, the light faded from the world. She let out one final iron filled breath.

* * *

 Joey let her lie in his arms for a bit. Her body was completely motionless. Her eyes were glassy and devoid of that determined spark. Perhaps she was staring at the clouds of heaven with those eyes. Or the fires of hell. Joey didn’t really care which. He dropped the body, blood spilling from the mouth and neck. He sneered at the pathetic scene before turning his attention to the other corpse. He examined the body, crouching down to get a good look at the neck. _Amerture. Couldn’t even cut it in a straight line._ He looked around for some sort of thread. _Dammit. Can’t have him going into the machine headless._ His eyes landed on a nearby projector. Lifting it up he made his way back over. More blood was forced out as he shoved the projector on, securing it with wires. _But he won’t have a voice._ He groaned before picking up a speaker. He considered it and shoved it into his chest. And just because he could, he picked up the axe and dug it into his shoulder before jamming a reel into it. He wiped the sprayed blood from his face and stared at the metallic man laying limp on the floor. Satisfied with his work, Joey picked him up and dragged him over to the machine. He flipped the switch and hurled Norman’s severed head down the hole. Hooking his arms under hers he dragged Susie’s body out of the room. The lights switched off and all that was left were the blood stains and the awful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense.


	2. The Darker Side Of Heaven

_25th October 1937_

Joey slammed the cage door, the screeching abominations hand reaching out to grab him. He winced at the bright light that shone in his face. He turned away and walked out of the cavern, leaving the creatures screams behind him. He had to tell his workers to take a day off the thing had been so much trouble. _Should expect that much from Polk. Man was trouble in life, he’ll be even worse in a mindless death._ Stepping into the elevator he pressed his floors button and it descended down. _What I don’t get is why he didn’t come out perfect._ He thought, getting out. _Was it the parts I placed on him? Was he just not the right one?_ He briskly made his way to his office, opening the door. Inside lay the dead body of Susie Campbell. She looked even paler than last night (if that was even possible) flies already buzzing around her. _Disgusting._ He grimaced as he moved her body from the office to the lift. He pressed the button for **Floor 1** and leaned against one of the stable parts of the elevator. He wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at the body. It was very uncomfortably staring at him. He kicked her head the other way and turned his attention back to what he did wrong. _Perhaps it was the parts. Not allowing another head to form may have effected the transformation. His original head did probably enter the mass of ink at the bottom of the hole...DAMMIT. That was my one chance to get a Barely and I ruined it with my own shortsightedness!! Ugh...Why does this involve so much failure!!!_ He looked at the corpse once more. _You better not fail me._ The cage slid aside and he tossed her body over his shoulder. Through he empty hallways his footsteps echoed until he reached the machine. Walking around the back, precariously balancing, he came across a keyhole. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. There was a click and a door just about big enough to fit in a human body opened. Careful to not fall down the hole, he slid the body inside. A few droplets from the splash landed on his face and he instantly wiped them off. He shut the door, locking it once more and leaving the room. A switch was flicked on the other side of the studio. 

* * *

  **Susie opened her eyes. _W-Where am I?_ She looked around in panic. It was a dark void, voices whispering all around her and nowhere. She looked at her hand. It was there, but the same time it wasn’t. It was like a dream. She swam about, looking for the sign of any life at all. **

**“Hello!”, She called out in distress, “Norman?! Sammy!?”**

**A wave of whispers answered her. They sounded clearer this time. She could almost make out the words.**

**”H-Hello?”**

**_ It hurts. Why me? _ **

**“Who are you?”**

**_ I can’t...don’t know....remember...J(&*.  _ **

**“Could you repeat that?”**

**_#@/k. £%c-. I can’t say. It won’t let me._  Susie let out a gasp as she felt a pull around her neck.  _It’s calling you.  What’s calling me? The light. _She looked up and a faint light burned into her. She could feel the grip on her throat yanking her towards it, forcing her to submit. Her own arms moved just to get rid of the pain. The light got bigger and brighter as she swam closer and closer, it felt warm and nice on her face. She reached out.**

* * *

 The machine stopped chugging out ink. After the liquid was been sorted from the form it dripped down into the void below. All that was left was the miserable lump that was supposed to be Susie Campbell. It let out a pitiful moan and almost rolled into the hole, had Joey not been there to stop it. He pulled it onto the floor and stared at it in disgust. It was an inky silhouette of the person it used to be, it’s neck limp, body mangled. It’s mouth was a tear in its featureless face and it probably couldn’t hear him through it’s ink blocked ears. It clutched at his legs, feeling it with its goopy hand. 

**“S-Sammy?...”**

“No!”, He yelled, shoving it off of him, “There is no Sammy here!”

He crouched and sneered at the disgusting mass that was helplessly clawing at the ground. 

“I thought you wanted to be perfect, and yet this is what you become. A waste of precious resources!”

Grabbing it by it’s excuse for hair, he dragged it back to the machine. He left it there and ran off to switch it on. When he returned, it had completely dissolved, leaving no trace of the thing that was once Susie Campbell. Joey shook his head in defeat. _It never works. What am I doing wrong?! Maybe....Maybe I should try again in a bit. If Norman is any indication, people are getting suspicious, and I can’t have my cover blown._ Running a hand through his hair he went back to his office to ponder what he was doing wrong.

* * *

_27th October 1937_

Sammy stared at his alarm clock. It was half an hour after the time he was supposed to be in work. His brain screamed for him to move but he didn’t. He couldn’t. _Why get up? This is just another day that will one day be nothing more than a blip in history._ After a few more minutes of lying in bed he finally brought himself to get out.

He should’ve stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..............Welp.


End file.
